This is a revised application for partial support of the FASEB Summer Research Conference on Ion Channel Regulation (June 4-9, 2005, Snowmass Village, Colorado). Major focus of this Meeting will be on regulation of channel expression, posttranslational modification, trafficking, activity and biological function by a variety of signaling mechanisms, involving G proteins, second messengers, protein phosphorylation, cytoskeleton, membrane lipids and other. Novel signaling pathways and chanellopathies will be discussed. All the invited speakers are confirmed: they represent prominent scientists, including 6 female and 8 junior investigators, who have made important discoveries in the field of ion channel regulation. Many recent advances have occurred in ion channel regulation research, making this an important conference topic in its own right. The FASEB Conference on Ion Channel Regulation is a biennial meeting that alternates with a Gordon Conference on Ion Channels, and is designed to satisfy the growing need in significant expansion of the field and filling the gaps between channel structure and complex biological regulation, with the emphasis on signaling cascades and physiological functions. It is designed to be integrative and interdisciplinary in nature, bringing together investigators from biophysics, biochemistry, cell and molecular biology, physiology, neuroscience and medicine. This conference will highlight exciting discoveries of new families of ion channels that are regulated by novel mechanisms and serve novel biological and pathophysiological functions. More than 120 participants are expected, including pre-and postdoctoral trainees, young faculty, female and minority investigators. To promote participation of women, young investigators, and other underrepresented groups, Conference Fellowships will be offered, and they will be encouraged to present short talks that will complement each session. Requested funds will be used to provide Conference Fellowships for under-represented groups, and to partially cover travel expenses for the speakers from the U.S.